


Song-Fic: Morning Light [Spanish]

by blue__drug



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Doja Cat, Fluff, M/M, Night, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__drug/pseuds/blue__drug
Summary: ⸻Título: Morning Light.⸻Basada e Inspirada: En la canción de Doja Cat.⸻AU: Ninguno.⸻Categoría: Soft/Fluff [Extremo]⸻Descripción: En donde Po y Grulla duermen juntos hasta la luz de las mañanas.©Los personajes son de Cyrus Voris y Ethan Reiff [También DreamWorks]
Relationships: Crane & Po (Kung Fu Panda), Crane/Po (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Song-Fic: Morning Light [Spanish]

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente esto será más corto, bueno, no se si traducirlo en inglés o no [posiblemente en traductor Ah—].
> 
> Espero que disfrute este One-Shot que es muy corto y soft uwu
> 
> So, no me funen [odien] por esto JSJSJSJ

Era de noche cálida y suave en este día, los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón ya estaban durmiendo, excepto para aquella grulla que probablemente no podía ni dormir. Aún así, trató de descansar, pero no pudo. Se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación del panda, podría ser algo tonto para la ave, ya que ha tenido algunos sentimientos sobre Po. Abrió dócilmente la puerta para que nadie se despierte y luego lo cerró con la misma acción.

Lamentablemente Po se despertó con sus ojos entrecerrados y vio a Grulla. La ave, no tenía nada que decir más que disculparse por lo que pasó hace unos segundos.

—Perdón si te interrumpí tu sueño, Po.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dijo mientras se estiraba los brazos—. Si algo te molesta, tienes que decírmelo.

—No, no es nada. Solo que no tengo sueño en absoluto —respondió con un tono nervioso.

—Oh... Bueno si quieres, podrías dormir conmigo. Si quieres.

Grulla se sonrojó un poco por lo que dijo el panda, pero lo aceptó. Él menor se sintió muy incómodo por esta escena. Se subió a la cama de Po y luego se acurrucó como unas esas aves que se juntaban con sus plumas esponjadas en contra el ojijade. El panda le dio una sonrisa cálida y dulce hacia el ojiámbar, en ese momento le besó en sus mejillas de la ave, causando de que Grulla se sonrojaba más y sus plumas se volvieran más esponjosas. Y finalmente, ambos se durmieron abrazados y acurrucados, tapándose en unas de las sábanas más blandas y calientes que alguien podría dormir en ellas.

* * *

_"Alguna cosa, bebé, tu amor me mantiene despierto_  
_Me levanto hasta que Dios lo sepa por la mañana_  
_Tiempos divertidos viendo la salida del sol contigo_  
_Estar despierto hasta la luz de la mañana"_

En la mañana siguiente, Po se despertó primero antes que Grulla. Acarició su cabeza hasta su mejilla con pura suavidad. Después, la ave se levantó dando una sonrisa con pura ternura hacia el mayor, junto con la luz de la mañana y el sonido sumamente melifluo del día.

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente me salió re-soft y corta la wea, ya que escuché esta canción como Mil Veces ah—
> 
> También lo vi en un headcanon de Tumblr de que se Acurrucan y se Abrazan mucho aAAAAAAAAAAA 🤧💕✨💕✨💕✨💕✨💕✨ [Y así que me basé un poco JSJS]
> 
> Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado esta wea uwu
> 
> [Posiblemente soy de Wattpad (-bluedrug & __MFMELMAN)]


End file.
